User talk:Shadowswimmer77
RE: Critique Request Sure, I won't be able to do it until this evening, but I will get to it. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 10:51, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Critique Sorry it took me awhile to get back to you. By now, you've gotten a ton of feedback and I don't have a lot to offer. It's good. The only thing I would be wary of is overdoing that kind of voice. What I mean is, I know you're striving for a kind of Lovecrafty style, but when written it modern times it can very easily ring false and be off-putting. You manage it well for the most part, but in the beginning the bit: " wrapping the timber and stone of its foundation in a shroud of darkness and horror. " had me going, "Oh, brother, here we go." Like I said, that wasn't the case, but it's a very thin line. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Soldier: Part 1 - The Soldier: Part 4 I enjoyed the story. It is well-written and I can tell you did some heavy revision before posting as there are little to no errors. (Any I caught, I fixed. Semicolon closing parenthesis) I'm interested in reading more. If I could make a suggestion, once the series is complete, I would consolidate them all on a single page (And then have an Admin or VCROC delete the fragments.) with headers to break them up into chapters so you don't have to worry about the issue of people stumbling across a story out of sequence. (An issue I have with my stories.) Also, I would go through and categorize the stories. (I tagged a few, but forgot to get them all.) Uncategorized stories have a tendency to vanish into the ether and are only capable of being found through specifically searching for it or getting lucky with the "Random Pasta" button. If it's in a category, the story will be recommended to other users who read stories in the "Military" and "Monster" category and should get more reads/feedback. Also, I just posted True Tales of Terror from the Peace Corps. Thanks for the help. (I may make additions onto it in the future, but for now I really want to get back to the novella I've been working on. I hope to read more stories from ya in the near future! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Aaah I haven't been able to read more than the first part (and half the second, if that counts) since the morning. I suppose I'm gonna take my time with this, if you don't mind. Also, the first part was really well-written. I don't mind the length of pastas when the expression is amazing. Even so, I noticed that your protagonist has goose-feather pillows. It may not be an anachronism, even with the LED watch, but I'm pretty sure those aren't used any more. I could be wrong. --Flame19~ (talk) 10:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I will read all the parts you made so far, and I'll also read other future parts you'll publish. I'm going to leave a comment on each of them. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Get me to the doctor!']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''My heart goes bang, bang, bang, bang!]] 13:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The Soldier: Part 1 I read the first part and it was quite good. I've left my critique in a comment. I'll get to the other installments later, if you don't mind. Sorry, but I'm lazy with reading that way. Sykokillah (talk) 14:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The Soldier: The overall score Thanks for telling me to read your pasta series. I think all the parts are fun to read. I like the concept (even though I'm a bit sick of military stuff), the plot is interesting, they're well written, they have an unique perspective and tense style, and they sure deserves more views. What I didn't really like is when people put gore in their stories, however, in this case, it's minimal and nothing to get sick of. Also, I'm not really into pastas that are a bunch of pages. If you didn't understand, I'm more into stand alone stories. However, it's perfectly fine to write in the way you want. If I had to give a score for these stories, I'd give something like 8 or 9 out of 10. Also, you're not the only one who has problems about lack of notice on pastas. I suffer the same problem with my two pastas. Once again, thanks for making me read these stories, I don't regret reading them at all. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Get me to the doctor!]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''My heart goes bang, bang, bang, bang!]] 19:27, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Re Wasn't actually trying to start a debate. I was simply pointing to the fact that what I was apparently reading seemed more like you thought Guy said these things ''never happen anymore. Which he didn't. He was more implying these things are lessening - they don't happen as often as they used to. This isn't the fifteenth century where you could rape a woman every 2 seconds and get away with it. In this day and age, yes, it happens. But not as much as back then. Anyhow, I'd prefer not to debate using a Windows phone, so yeah. [[User:Princess Callie|'''Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 06:51, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shitpastas m4r and delete now are not Admin only. You can use them, you just cannot remove them. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC) The Soldier: Part 1 - Part 8 Hey man, I just read The Soldier: Part 1 - Part 8. This is damn good work. Two questions: Will you be continuing this story, and do you plan on getting this published at some point? Sorry To Bother You Hello Shadowswimmer77, I'm sorry to bother you, but you left a review on my pasta in the WW, titled "Elf On The Shelf". I sincerely thank you for this, since then I have corrected (or what I hope to be) all grammar mistakes, and added more of a story line, and I would greatly appreciate it if you were able to take the time to review the new version to find anything I need to improve on. Here's the link -->http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:427792 Thank you for your time, CrazyWords 23:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Review Request I'll have to do the last one later, but I've already posted comments on the first two. You're certainly welcome! I'm honored that you asked. Raidra (talk) 03:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks so much Shadowswimmer77. I am always looking for some good pasta to read and I will definitely read your work and leave you some feedback. I will try to get to it tonight but it may take me a while, I've been real busy lately. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:15, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Shadowswimmer77 Shadowswimmer, The Wicker House is absolutely one of the best pastas I've read here. Too good to even be here: pearls before swine. Readers saying you spent too much time with a thesaurus- ridiculous- it wasn't the size of the words it was how they were used and the antiquated tone they so effectively captured, coupled with the skilled, slow building of tension. I won't have time to check out your novella until next week, but I will, rest assured. Thank you for contacting me, you are a gifted writer and I enjoyed your work immensely. P.S. if you could give The Abalone Thief a look I would be most grateful. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Let the games begin! Ha ha, can't wait for the competition. I just wish it was 24 hours again. That was hot. Anyway, thanks for the good review of The Abalone Thief, I worked my ass off on that little thing and barely anyone has read it. In all honesty my wife nominated that for PoTM. Hey, I just started a Facebook page dedicated to all things horror: literature, film, art, music and of course our beloved creepypasta. Here it is, like it if you wish: Humboldt Lycanthrope Freestyle It looks like you are right, we will have only a day to write our freestyle. The last time I had checked they were discussing giving 6 days. Where did you find the head to head list? I can't seem to find it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :As long as it's below 2.5k, I won't penalise. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre''']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, bro "An excellent piece of literature"- awesome praise from Underscorre, dude! That was a close one, huh? We both rocked it pretty hard. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review? Hey Swimmer. Read your story. Good luck with the contest. I'm writing a similar story but after reading yours I'm gonna have to change a couple of things haha. Well done.--GarbageFactory (talk) 06:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC) WW I just wanted to give some affirmation for the work you do in the workshop. You seem to give solid and honest reviews, and I just wanted you to know it doesn't go unnoticed. I know the work is often thankless, but it's very important to the site. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 00:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) message I sent you a message on f book HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, just wanna say thanks again for your help with my story. I've been busy with work and all today, so I couldn't get around to reviewing the story you linked me but I'll make sure of it tomorrow! :) --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 04:13, February 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Novella Work ethic? Well, I've certainly never had that. Time? My wife is on my ass so hard about spending so much time on this computer, my son has a science project coming up, I'm the gardener at my son's super hippy (no grades and fridays off!) school and have been shirking my responsibilites so that I can jabber away with all you awesome weirdos. Desire? YES! I have a mad desire. So, rest assured I will get to it. I love your work, Shadow. Was that you who put that thing on that site?